Shadow of Night
by ianahb
Summary: For most of his life, Desmond the Umbreon has suffered from heartbreak and abandonment. He falls in love with a Glaceon, and forgets about his troubled life. But he learns the hard way that you can never escape from the past.
1. Chapter 1

Wandering through the dark forest, the Umbreon had arrived at a small, rocky cliff. The air was cool and the bone-white moon cast a faint glow across the land. The leaves in the trees rustled in the chilling nighttime breeze.

The Umbreon's name was Desmond. He was young, and known to be quiet around the forest. His silence seemed to cast a fearful aura around him. The baby Pokemon were scared of him, and believed him to be some kind of monster, simply because of his love of the night.

He mutely scanned the trees in front of him, showing no sign of emotion on his face. An average Pokemon would have thought he was hunting, when he was simply enjoying the view. After a moment, his eye caught a bright turquoise shape beneath him. His gaze lowered to the base of the cliff, and he could recognize the feline shape walking alongside the rocks below.

It was a Glaceon, its long tufts swinging as it walked through the forest at a slow, uneasy pace. Desmond knew the Glaceon as Alia. She was young and cheerful, and came from a family of Eons different than the Umbreon's. She treated everyone with the same thoughtful kindness, including Desmond.

Desmond watched her for a moment from his viewpoint. He really admired her. She had a bright personality with looks to match. Having her on his mind like this made his heart numb. Now that he thought about it, he _did_ admire her more than any other Pokemon in the forest. An unsettling, gloomy thought followed. Who did she like?

Despite his efforts to repel the thought from his head, he came up with a somber answer. She was probably into guys that were playful, energetic, and had a caring personality. The first person to come to mind that fit his description was this Quilava that Desmond was not particularly fond of. But really, it wasn't like she was into guys that lurked only in the shadows and kept to themselves all the time. She still liked him however. He was sure of that.

He called down to Alia, in a gentle voice. "Hey Alia." The Glaceon looked up to see an Umbreon atop the cliff. If it wasn't for his glowing yellow rings, she would not have seen him. "Hi Dezzy," she called back, a bright smile on her face that warmed Desmond's heart, despite it being somewhat far away.

Desmond took a step back and leaped down the cliff, jumping from rock to rock before impressively landing close to Alia. He smiled at her, which contradicted the rumors of him being an emotionless beast of the night. Alia knew better than to believe such rubbish about Desmond. "You're out late," he said with curiosity in his low, somewhat rough-sounding voice.

Alia giggled. "Oh I was just heading back home after a fun night with my friends." The Umbreon walked alongside her and offered to walk her home. "These woods can be a little scary at night. Do you mind if I walk you home?" She nodded, a lively smile on her face as she trailed alongside the Umbreon.

"Hehe, I wouldn't mind. It would lower my chances of getting lost." A smile stuck on Desmond's face for a long moment as the two trailed through the dark woods. For once he was depended on, and it felt much better than being feared by a longshot. What Desmond had failed to mention was that the woods were dangerous at night. Fierce Pokemon lurked around in the shadows, and seeing them was impossible at this time of night. Desmond and Alia roamed through the woods, unaware of the danger soon to follow.


	2. Chapter 2

The two Eons wandered through the forest, barely visible in the pitch blackness. They could not notice something lurking in the bushes, which moved as silent as a hunter's pace as it stalked its prey. It was too quiet; too subtle to be noticed. If the two had examined the bushes behind them, they would have just barely been able to see a set of eyes. Each eye had a terrible, piercing red iris, that stared at the two feline-like Pokemon as they continued their way through the shadowy woods. The horrid eyes blinked, as the being that held those eyes determined when to strike.

Desmond's eyes had adapted to the darkness over the years, He could see perfectly fine. The same could not be said for Alia however, as she was made for the snow, not the pitch black night. So the Umbreon generously brightened his golden rings for Alia. They pulsed a bright yellow as they illuminated the path before them in a short distance. "Thanks Dezzy," the Glaceon said, smiling at Desmond. The Umbreon could not stop smiling. It felt great being depended on by someone you loved. Even if it was something as simple as brightening up the darkness, he was appreciated for it.

There was a soft rustle in the bushes alongside the two Pokemon and Desmond's ears perked up. He slowed down his pace as he eyed at the bush. After a moment of staring at the bush, he shrugged it off and continued to help Alia find her way home. Probably just the wind, his mind yammered. Another rustle soon followed. Before Desmond could catch onto the sound, something flew out of the bushes with a hideous snarl.

The shadow was huge, nearly twice the Glaceon's size. It flew past Desmond's light, showing the orange and white details on its sleek, canine body before pouncing onto Alia, its short, but spiky claws extended. Desmond's heart seemed to sink with horror as he could recognize the shape. It was a Houndoom.

Alia screamed as the Houndoom struck her, rolling with her on the ground before it pinned her to the cool grass, snapping at her with its deadly fangs. Desmond knew that Houndoom were lethal and intent on violently mauling those unlucky enough to cross them.

With a strong defiant growl, Desmond charged at the Houndoom in the same, threatening manner. He tackled the Houndoom off of the Glaceon, and when Alia came to her senses, Desmond was already viciously attacking the large mutt, swiping at its face with his smaller, inferior claws. The Umbreon savagely unleashed his rage on the Houndoom, his teeth gritted together in anger. But his tiny claws weren't enough to repel the Houndoom.

Alia watched in horror, and with a loud bark, the mongrel slashed at Desmond's face. He threw his head back and cried out in pain as the hell-hound's claw dragged down the side of his face, leaving a harsh, bloody gash alongside Desmond's right eye. Alia shrieked in terror, as the Houndoom would soon enough begin to maul Desmond apart. She huffed in breath, and released an Ice Beam in the air.

It was thankfully enough to cease the Houndoom from making another slash. With its guard lowered for a split second, Desmond swiftly drove his head into the Houndoom's neck, his fangs flashed out and ready to sink into the canine's neck. He used his free paws to hold down the Houndoom's legs and immobilize him from throwing Desmond off. Instead of trying to release Desmond's hold around his neck, he laughed. It was a cold sly laugh, and it spoke with a low, rusty voice like a malicious demon spawn. Both its evil tone and the words it uttered made Alia stare in awe and terror.

"Desmond... it's been far too long.." He smirked. It was an evil smirk that implied an impending threat. Desmond paused for a moment, his mouth still closed around the Houndoom's neck. The voice was dreadfully familiar.

_He... he knows me... He can't be from the-_

That was enough thinking for now. He made to sink his teeth into the Houndoom's meaty neck, but resisted at the last second. "Get lost," he demanded, releasing his hold on the dog's limbs. The Houndoom immediately pushed Desmond off before dashing into the woods, disappearing from view as it fled into the night.

Desmond panted for a moment, and made to turn to Alia before his gash flared with stinging pain. He clenched his teeth together and his front paws nearly gave out on him. Alia rushed to him, terribly scared for the injured Umbreon. Blood streamed down his face to his chin. "Desmond!" She cried out, nearly in tears.

Desmond comfortingly nuzzled her cheek with the clean side of his head that wasn't caked with blood, the same fear brewing in his heart. If he had died, he would have never been able to say what he had always wanted to say. Now he dreadfully wished that Alia would know his feelings. "Alia.." He uttered, his voice was wavering from his pain, but also from fear. "I'm so glad you're safe.. you mean so much to me. I.. I love you."

Alia's heart seemed to rise in her chest and explode like a firework at this revelation. A hot blush tinted the Glaceon's cheeks a warm cherry-red as his cheek brushed warmly alongside hers. And his words.. they...

Her mind was swimming with thoughts of the love she felt for Desmond. She couldn't even think straight. She had admired him since day one. He had a calming, yet soothing presence whenever he walked by. He was a handsome Umbreon who kindly appreciated being around her. And now, he had just told her that he loved her.

"Desmond, I.. I love you too.." she replied, her voice soft and gentle as she gazed into his pure red eyes. Desmond returned the gaze, looking in her blue eyes which sparkled like the Arctic waters. Without a word, he closed his eyes and licked at her lips with his smooth tongue. Alia's eyes slowly closed shut as she returned the favor, her tongue wavering and flicking at his. Harbored in the back of Alia's mind, the fact that the vicious beast that attacked her knew Desmond by name rested there. But she didn't notice in the least.

They embraced each other for sometime. It was a passionate moment between the two lovers that seemed to last forever. Now, they stood beside each other, close enough so that they could feel each other's soft fur. Their tails were connected as well, with Alia's tail overlapping Desmond's bulky tail. They nuzzled each other underneath the moonlight and the twinkling stars.

Finally, Alia had slowly pulled back. "I should really get home now.." she whispered. Desmond nodded in understanding. Surely her brothers were worried sick by now. "Ok.. I love you Alia.." He planted a gentle kiss on the Glaceon's furry cheek, which was a bright pink color. "Good bye Desmond," she said in a loving voice. She smiled at him before turning to go home.

As Desmond followed his own path, he was still thinking of Alia. Of how she had confessed her secretive love for him and when they kissed underneath the moonlight. Although, this next thought seemed to push off any happiness Desmond had felt at that moment. This thought replaced those feelings with worry, terror, and dread.

The Houndoom knew him. He called Desmond by name, and his voice was horribly familiar. Did they find him again? Would they be after him again? Would they not stop until everything was taken from him? Staring at the night sky in his burrow, Desmond's mind still held these thoughts, and for the first time in several years, he was frightened.


	3. Chapter 3

_ Faster, just keep going and they won't catch you. Ear-splitting howls echoed through the dark forest as he ran for his life. The sky was a crimson red, like the underworld. He could hear them gaining. They were simply faster and stronger. He was done for. He tripped over a root and cried out, tumbling to the ground and scraping his cheek. He could hear their taunting cackles approaching. His eyes were closed, preparing for the inevitable. A large paw planted itself on his head and clenched on it. A rough voice could be heard from his left._

_"Whoa, whoa, wait a minute. Boss said to keep him alive."_

_The paw on his head clenched even tighter, and released its hold. The Eevee looked up at the monsters that chased him and they glanced back. The one who held the grip on his head smirked. It was the kind of smirked that promised a doomed fate. A larger beast similar to the others approached the Eevee and clamped down on his scruff with his muzzle. The Eevee yelped and struggled to get away. The monsters turned away, and carried Desmond back to their lair, where they would decide what was to become of him._

Desmond woke up with a sharp, sudden gasp, like he had been held underwater for a while. That dream.. was so awfully recognizable. It was when he was younger, a small Eevee who had been lost for a long time in the forest. One evening at dusk, these.. these monsters had began to chase him. They didn't kill him however. They just simply took him with them. This dream made him recollect the whole beginning.

He looked around to confirm his surroundings. This was his burrow, which was slightly larger than a small boulder. It was roomy, cozy, and warm during the cold seasons. The grey light from the early morning shone into the den, and the cool scent of the early morning mist refreshingly hit Desmond's tiny black nose.

The Umbreon stood on all fours and yawned. His eyes closed shut, and a numbing, familiar pain flared in the side of his head. The scar from last night.

Now he could remember what happened. He fought off a Houndoom to protect Alia. Then they... they what?

'Did we...no, that doesn't sound right,' his mind interrupted. But they did. They had a passionate moment together, kissing underneath the moonlight.

"We did," he whispered with a smug pride, and smiled.

He wandered outside of his den, the moist grass rustling at his paws, dampening his black fur. He wasn't going to get some sleep anytime soon. Might as well venture around for a little bit. The sky was a dark cloudy grey, which slowly brightened to welcome the dawn of a new day. It was still fairly dark out, and Desmond could imagine all the Pokemon, huddled in their dens as they slept a dreamy sleep.

The sun soon rose, and the Pokemon left their homes to play or search for food. Desmond wandered past a pair of Vulpix playing with each other, playfully growling as they wrestled each other. A moment later, a Cinccino passed him with an armful of berries, and politely nodded at Desmond. During the day, the forest was vibrant with life. Desmond enjoyed watching as the Pokemon went on about their lives.

Suddenly, a threatening voice cut through the serenity of the forest. "You fucking prick!" The mothers huddled their children close and retreated back into their homes. "Flint, stop it!" Desmond turned around as he heard Alia's voice pleading with a Leafeon who was clearly furious with Desmond. This was her brother, Flint, who was certainly not fond of the Umbreon since day one. He snarled viciously and leapt at Desmond, his teeth bearing a shining white. Whatever Desmond had done, Flint was not pleased by it.

(Author's note: Sorry for the wait. I've been kinda busy and somewhat lazy and neglected the production of my story. Thanks to those who are enjoying this story so far, and I will continue to write :3)


	4. Chapter 4

The Umbreon shot the Leafeon a predatory glare. Flint drew closer to Desmond, his back hunched as he circled around him. "So, you like to cause trouble?" he asked.

"Depends what kind of trouble we're talking about," Desmond flatly replied, certain of the outcome of this argument, judging from Flint's furious haste as his piercing red eyes glared at the Leafeon.

Flint laughed. It was an unconvinced laugh. "Don't even try to play games with me. You want to kill us all!"

Desmond was blown away by this. Even those who remained to watch the argument stared in awe. He was no murderer...not anymore...

"What do you mean by that?" Desmond asked, with a bright interest in his voice. He knew that Flint was not going to put up with Desmond anymore but this was pushing it too far. Throwing false accusations at him was something he did not tolerate.

"I know what you've been doing at night. You've been planning on how to take us all out! You and a big bunch of Houndoom! One of 'em even told me himself!"

Desmond's heart sank as the eyes of the Pokemon pried on him. He snarled at Flint. "You're actually gonna believe that, Flint?"

Flint laughed and smirked at the Umbreon. "Yeah! They even offered me some money to slay you on the spot!"

"Flint, please stop it!" Alia pleaded with her brother, laying a comforting paw to lead him away, which he promptly shook off.

There were no Pokemon left to spectate the fight. They were simply too frightened. Their forest was not a place of violence, and this was just too much for them to handle.

Desmond returned the smirk. "Why don't you come kill me right now?" Flint snarled and leaped at Desmond. Desmond idly stood there for a moment, blankly staring at him as if to taunt him. At the last possible moment, Desmond closed his eyes, his rings illuminating. He caught Flint in mid-air, holding him mere inches away from his face. Desmond opened his eyes. With a bright flash of his rings, he threw the Leafeon back into a tree. He hit the tree with a painful thud, falling flat on his face to the ground.

Alia gasped sharply, making to run to her brother before he stood back up, his head and back drilling with pain. He snickered.

Desmond tilted his head and returned the smirk. "Something funny?"

Flint began to whistle. A pleasant lullaby reached Desmond's ears. The Umbreon slowly closed his eyes, wobbled from side to side, and collapsed on his side, asleep. Flint jumped, rolled in the air, and slammed himself down on Desmond's side. In his deep sleep, Desmond let out a sharp painful cough.

Flint began to swipe at Desmond's face, leaving faint scrapes. Desmond's eyes then flashed open, and he snapped his mouth shut around Flint's brown paw. He snarled madly, clamping his mouth around Flint's paw, digging his sharp fangs into it, drawing blood. Despite Flint's howls of pain, he continued to crunch at his paw. _Just a little more, and his paw will break_, his hateful mind whispered with a crazed violent insanity.

"Desmond stop it!" Alia rushed over to her brother, who was in undeniable pain. Desmond released his hold on Flint and shoved him off. Dark maroon blood caked around the Umbreon's mouth like Jinx's lipstick as he bared his fangs. "Get lost Flint before I change my mind."

Flint groaned loudly in pain, his paw pulsing in a numb, but stinging pain. He could not walk on that paw, so when he arose, he stumbled his way into the forest, but not before cursing at Desmond.

Desmond looked over to Alia, and remembered the blood smears on his mouth. Her brother's blood. She looked clearly terrified to Desmond. "Alia, I-"

"Desmond, just-" she made to scold him for nearly ripping her brother's paw clean off, but then tears streamed down her cheeks. The Umbreon walked over to her, his back feeling as if a Golem had fallen clean on it. "I'm sorry.." It was all he could really say. He couldn't kiss her, or even hug her. He was in too much pain. The female Glaceon sniffled, looking up to Desmond with her teary blue eyes. "He..he can just be so stubborn sometimes.."

"Shh..." Desmond comforted. "Go check on your brother. See if he's doing okay," he whispered in a gentle, loving voice.

Alia nodded, and slowly turned away, following her brother's trail. She never asked about the Houndoom.


	5. Chapter 5

Days passed. Nothing changed in the forest. Desmond retreated into his den, his back still painfully sore. Flint was fine. The incident had given him a limp, and he tried his very best to stay off his bad paw. Alia remained at home to tend to her brother's wounds with some ice. She was not mad at Desmond, nor Flint; neither of them were entirely wrong. She just wished the fight wasn't resolved with such violent anger. However, a new presence lurked in the forest, familiar to few, unknown to all. This presence lurked in the shadows, black as night, hunted with their harsh fangs.. and plotted.

Their devious plans were as cold and discrete as the midnight darkness from which they came. Soon there would be flames. Soon there would be anger and chaos amongst the forest. And soon.. they would finally put an end to the Umbreon. They would give him nothing less than a death of utter pain and agony.

The following week, Desmond's back was now numb, but feeling better. Wandering near the forest lake in the early morning twilight, he now wondered how Flint was doing. He really showed him not to mess with him.

_"Yeah, by nearly ripping his paw to shreds!"_ said part of his mind, the mist of the lake rising and adding a chilly feel to the air. It sounded like something Alia would say. The Umbreon frowned at the thought of Alia. She would be at her den, tending her brother's paw and slightly freezing it to dull the stinging pain. Desmond doubted she would ever forgive him for nearly killing her sibling. People never really forgave you for something like that. But-

"Dezzy?" her voice softly floated to his ears. Desmond turned around to see Alia behind him. She lurched towards him, her ears tilted downwards, a worried, regretful frown on her face.

"Alia..." His voice seemed assuring, but doubtful. His ears tilted downwards as he began to nuzzle his loved one. She made to back away, but rested in his comforting nuzzle.

"He wanted to kill you," her timid voice wavered on the edge of tears. "You.. you.."

His response was a gentle black paw, once tainted with death and sin, which now rested on Alia's side. She did not resist, but embraced his love, lying on her side. The Glaceon let out a sigh of comfort as Desmond joined her, lying behind her with his paw around her.

They lay in the morning stillness for a long time. Long enough so that everybody in the forest was still asleep, and that no one would bother them.

Desmond made to get up and grunted with pain as his back tensed up and weighed him down with pressuring discomfort.

"Dezzy? Are you alright?" Alia asked in a worried tone. Desmond grunted and lazily fell down in the chilly moist grass.

"My back.." he muttered in a low voice. Alia hastily stood up.

"I have some NeverMeltIce back at my den," she chirped happily. "I would invite you in, but Flint-"

"I understand." Desmond nodded and smiled. "Don't keep me waiting."

She winked at him. "I'll be back soon." She trotted off into the forest. Desmond watched her leave, gracefully walking through the morning mist. Alia was truly a thing of beauty. He wondered what she thought of him whenever they were not together.

Alia left her den, the small frozen ice block held in her muzzle. Humming a soft tune, she thought of Desmond, and the joy in his face when she would make his back feel better. His optimism was rare, but brought an excited feeling to her heart whenever he showed it. It was like discovering a treasure that was lost for centuries. His mysterious aura thrilled her like nothing else could. The other boys in the forest simply tried too hard for her attention and acted smug and tough. They were the popular ones in the forest. Alia didn't want to be mated with one of those inconsiderate boys. She considered the idea of being mated with Desmond. The Glaceon slowed down, imagining the possible, not-too-distant thought of being his mate. His mate. They would be together forever. They would have children. They-

Alia stopped dead in her tracks, her eyes widened with fear as she recognized what stood in front of her. The NeverMeltIce fell from her muzzle as the thing circled around her. It was the Houndoom for the night she was attacked.

The Glaceon stood there, cringing in fear as two other Houndoom began to circle her.

"We have some..questions for ya, little girl," a scratchy, grouched voice asked. It came from the smallest of the three Houndoom. He gave her a smirk filled with paralyzing fear. The larger Houndoom, the one whom attacked her now spoke. "That Umbreon you were with, he's caused some serious trouble for us. We want to know where she is."

Before she could make the slightest gesture to flee, the low booming voice of the third spoke up. "Don't even try to run, because we will catch you and rip you apart!"

The Glaceon, outnumbered and beyond frightened, whimpered. "Wh-what do you want?"

"Where is Desmond? Tell us now."

She could not move at all. The striking fear of the Houndoom's stares simply rendered her fearful, unable to speak. The smaller Houndoom muttered to the other.

"She's not gonna talk. I say we just kill her. She'd make for a fine meal."

"No!" he barked. "She clearly knows about Desmond." He sighed a growl of annoyance and advanced on Alia. "You're coming with us. We'll let the others decide what's to become of you." For once, the Ice type found herself frozen in place (no pun intended). She let out a soft shriek as his teeth hooked into her nape and lifted her off the ground. Her head whirled around, looking for Desmond. But he was not there. The Houndoom carried her away, into the badlands where they resided. There, they would get their answers. Then, they would find him.


End file.
